Slow Dance
by Blyez
Summary: Alone and broken at Bill's wedding, George found himself isolated at his family garden, still feeling the wound on his ear painfully reminding him of his new scars. However, having always looked beyond people's appearance, Luna tried to mend together the Weasley by giving him a few of her own broken pieces (Oneshot).


The sounds from the party could reach him across the yard: Laughter, the music, drinking glasses been put down, lifted up and sometimes dropped on the floor, but nothing else matters besides the happiness of the young couple. George was happy for them, especially for his brother, who could find someone with the grace and beauty as Fleur and a heart of an angel, accepting him, even his scars and the changes they both would suffer since Bill was cursed to become a werewolf every month.

Reaching the spot where his left ear used to be, George let out a long sigh to the stars as his body rested on the old wooden fence: It was all about symmetry. On his own face and projected on his brother. Now people would be able to tell them apart, which was something for him to be use to: Fred wouldn't have to deal with the others staring at his scars as a sign of which twin they were talking to, the broke one, ripped apart like an old toy already too worn out from miscarriage. For him, losing an ear felt like being…less of a George.

 _Damn, Fred, that lucky bastard._

Once again, George touched the bandages, sometimes feeling the ghost of his ears scratching, his body still trying to understand what was going on. The worst was the acoustic: now hearing the world have become something completely different. While trying to help the others settling everything for the wedding, George constantly tripped over his feet, bumping in every chair, table and people in the way and occasionally feeling dizzy. Finally, after making a box full of champagne glasses fall from his arms by losing his balance, he was forced by the others to sit down and work with the wand on making laces and flowers for each table or filling jars with champagne and water. Hermione kindly tried to explained him that inside the ears, people has canals with fluids that controlled the balance of the body and how his wound must have damaged one of those canals, or something like that, George didn't really paid attention, feeling already too humiliated. The conclusion was not only he was fatted with that bizarre appearance during his brother's wedding, he also would look like a complete drunk man while walking or dancing.

Not that he regretted, for Merlin's beard, yet if he has been more cautious…

"Good evening, George Weasley." that voice. That vaguely dreamy tone. He remembered her. And she was the last person he wanted to witness his new features or morose mood.

"Hey, Luna." trying to hide the missing ear for as long as possible, he looked away from her, glad as she stood on his left side.

"I was looking for you, but I couldn't find even Fred, so Ginny said that you two might be hanging here, in the yard." She stood closer than usual, sensing something was wrong with George, her eyes still locked on his face "Is everything okay?"

When the answer never came, she took that as a sign to leave: better than anyone, Luna understood the need to be alone, and disturb one of the twins in those solemn moments was at the bottom of her wishing list. However, after taking the first step back to the party, the girl heard a soft sigh coming from the young Weasley, a sound she knew not take for granted. Now Luna was aware it wasn't just a time-brake from the wedding that George was looking for alone on the yard.

Turning back, the girl cautiously approached, touching his forearm as gentle as she could, trying to sound not so concern as she really felt:

"You know, when my mother died, I locked myself out of the world for so long that my dad says this might be the reason I prefer searching and believing in these creatures that most people judge as 'unreal' then actually spending time with other people." Although his eyes were gazing somewhere else on the darkness of the yard, Luna could tell George was listening "When I got my letter from Hogwarts, dad was so happy that he actually said 'Now you might have some friends'." She let out a sad chuckle with the memory: He didn't meant it to sound bad. "Still, papa couldn't see he was as lonely as I was, and we never talked about it just because we both think nobody would understand"

It was difficult times the frequently haunted her at the present. At that moment, Luna couldn't tell why she was sharing such intimate feelings and memories with someone she wasn't slightly close as Gina, yet it felt so natural saying those secrets out loud to George, as if they were safe and understood. Her hand was still on his arm, soft as a dream, but more real.

Frustrated, George spied on her at the corner of his eye: why was she there? Have Luna spotted him from the party and simply wanted to check on him? Did someone order her to? Did she pity his solitude? No, the girl was far too kind for it. If he turned, would she gave him the same horrified, sad or indignant look he witnessed for the whole night? George found out he didn't want to know, not for annoyance, but for fear.

Luna noticed his silence and let his arm go, not that any of them wanted it, and kept going with her own thoughts:

"Sometimes we hide ourselves and our feeling because we think 'the world is not ready for it, people won't understand, just let me heal myself.', but the truth is when we can't deal with a loss, our friends can. You have no idea how grateful I am for Ginny and the others from Dumbledore's Army: for the first time in years, I felt I belong. The reunions made me forget about the things I've lost and see the things I have: friends and good memories." By the time she stopped talking, George couldn't stand anymore: there was Luna Lovegood, being so open hearted about something that at the same time was far too personal for her and also she believed was related for his sadness. He couldn't reward her with silence anymore.

Slowly, George reached up for her hand, firmly holding it when he finally met her gaze, fully facing her: at first the usual small smile on her lips found his anxious frown. At first, the girl didn't seem to notice what was wrong with his face, however, as expected, Luna glanced at the spot where his left ear used to be, not with repulse or fear, but with curiosity.

"It goes well on you," she simply said with a soft smile. George swear his heart melted that moment, almost making him step back from such acceptance. "May I…?" Luna's small hand rose up, waiting for his permit on taking a better look at the bandages.

With a hesitantly sign, he nodded, watching as Luna gracefully sat on the fence to gain high, their faces now on the same level, and carefully move the wraps out of the way.

"I'm afraid there's not enough light…Oh!" almost falling over on her back after George sudden murmured "Lummus", the girl recomposed herself as the clear glow grew between them.

She never really touched it, knowing her own fingers were dirty, still Luna looked at the wound with such fascination: she wouldn't mind the appearance, actually the girl thought that was amazing.

"Can I paint you someday?" asked her putting the wraps back on their place.

The question was so unforeseen and odd that took George's focus away faster thana snap, which caused the light to fade out from his wound. Now darker, he tried to find some mockery on Luna's face, any kind of trick or seconds intentions with that unexpected request.

"What? Why?!"

"Well, because you have an interesting face." replied her as the answer couldn't be more obvious.

George looked again, finding only sincerity on those eyes that never showed scorn from his new situation. That gave him back the old feeling of joy: it was a first since the last hour.

"Interesting? Don't you mean 'unbelievable charming' or 'with a beauty beyond compare'?" and without noticing, George allowed himself a joke and a smirk while Luna only smiled in return.

"I meant what I meant."

"It is because of the scar?" in a blink of an eye, the subject was back and so that miserable expression on George's face.

"Oh, not only for that. But you and your brother have this face lines around your noses…"

"Are you telling me that I have wrinkles? Like an old man? How dare you, Luna Lovegood?! And in my own yard" trying to walk away from her, both still giggling, the world turned upside down and George tripped on his own feet as his head spinning with the sudden movement, his knees hitting painfully the grass.

 _Well, that couldn't be more bloody humiliating,_ the Weasley thought, losing the cheerful feeling from the moment before.

"George! Are you all right?" almost falling to the ground as well when she jumped of the fence, Luna ran to where he was, kneeling next to him e trying to find something to do for help.

"I'm ok, Hermione told me those things would probably happen." Wiping the dirt out of his pants, George sited on the grass trying to recompose himself "Apparently, there is a relation between my capability to walk and the loss of my left ear…"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about it, you head is probably full of Wrackspurts; too bad I don't have my Spectrespecs here with me" surprisingly, Luna took the place next to him, not minding the wet grass or even the smell coming from the yard, not to mention the dirt would sure leave some nasty stains on her lovely yellow dress.

It took a moment for George to recover and finally notice how cold she must be from sitting on the open air on a moister ground. Quickly getting rid of his jacket, he put the cloth over her shoulders, ignoring the small jump of surprise Luna gave him, making sure her arms and shoulders were protected from the night air. The girl watched as George finally looked pleased with his work, giving a small grin before he hugged his knees, not minding feeling a little bit cold.

Although she seemed to be calm as ever, Luna's heart was racing like a mad horse: it has been a while since she started to fancy George Weasley, not much after the students involved with the D.A. reunions got caught by Umbridge Brigade. The series of detentions started on the next day, leaving not only her colleagues with the guttering feeling of defeat, but the painful ache for having those words sliced open on the back of their hands. Having cuts or wounds usually didn't bother Luna more than would do with other people, because of her innocence towards other beast and specially with other students, she got hurt by other's actions in a frequency that made Madame Pomfrey aid her with sadness. However the cuts from the detentions went deeper, not only for her, but for having her friends going through the same nightmare.

Stopping one night on one of the castle's bench after the punishment torment with Umbridge, Luna allowed herself a split second, barely holding back tears of pain from the bleeding words on her flesh. The moment didn't last long as she heard steps coming on her way followed by urged whispers. Bracing herself to get caught out of bed so late at night, the girl almost smiled when she saw both of the Weasley's twins coming down the hallway in such a deep talk that they only notice her when they were mere feet away. George was the first one to acknowledge her distress, quickly coming closer and withdrawing a small flask form his pocket, saying sweet nothings as he spreaded the ointment over her wound, making Luna cry in relief. They never came that close before, and it was some of few occasions a boy touched Luna with kindness: it got under her skin. She just watched as his thumb travelled in circles around the red words, barely listening to what he and Fred were saying, barely breathing, barely believing…

Both made sure she got safe back into Ravenclaw's quarters, joking and teasing, trying to force her to smile, which worked faster than she would have expected. Since that moment, that small act of kindness, Luna's thought on the twins changed drastically, specially towards George. She would often stand as close as possible from them whichever shown opportunity, and tried to join Ginny in almost every meal into the Gryffindor's table in hope that twins would be right next to their little sister.

Although both were in Dumbledore's Army, George never seemed to mind her any more attention than with other Ravenclaw's students. Only once he asked her how was her hand and the subject was dropped right after, living Luna shying away her feeling into a secret corner of her heart.

To be fair, George never took time to think about Luna before the last summer: the girl came over to their house after Ginny invited both her and Xenofílio for dinner, however only Luna showed up, saying her father was somewhere in France searching for fire spirits inside museums, and her staying went for the whole vacation - which was a challenge, since their house was still been reformed. They all spent some time together, even with the girl constantly refusing their numerous invitations to play quidditch, preferring to sit on the grass and draw something on parchment paper. She took time to sketch every family member, not to mention the house, some gnomes, and their old vampire at the basement.

And that was when everything started: after handling the drawings for everyone else, Luna finally gave him and Fred theirs, making sure to deliver the right one to each twin. The two Weasleys exchanged surprised look, not daring to believe someone not only could tell them apart – besides Hermione, who never mistaken them -, but she clearly showed the small physical appearance on the drawings. The twins quickly teased each other on who looked more handsome, yet George mind was far from the jokes: Luna barely has spoken with them and their relationship could be summed up to their brief encounter after one of Umbridge's detention, and there she was, showing she actually spent time on watching them and noticing things their own parents couldn't acknowledge over those years. With that, George's senses became more intense towards their guest: how her dreamed eyes sparkled, the always so calm tone on her voice, the easy mood… He has lived with intensity and no worries his whole life, yet Luna brought up peace and harmony.

George wanted. He needed the break. The moment with no laughs or schemes, just silence and contemplation. The sad part was his realization hit him a day before Luna left their house to get her things together at home before school classes begins. It was frustrating, to say at least, as she said goodbye and left, taking her serene aura with her; getting back to the store right after didn't help wither with the anxious feeling on George's chest, making him distracted most of the time.

Bless was the day Ginny and Luna stopped by after a long day buying material at the Diagon Alley. Their sister just wanted to check on them before the classes started and make sure would not forget to visit their mother once in a while. George quickly found his way out of his little sister attention, trying to get Luna alone and get again that a brief moment under those calm eyes he so desperately needed. They barely exchanged a few words before Luna drag her out of the store, shooting suspicious eyes towards him before the door closed.

It took a while for George to start to drop Luna's subject: she was younger, still in school, they barely met and she never showed any interest, not that he noticed. Usually girls practically thrown themselves on him or Fred when they were attracted to them, but Lunas always sounded so…distant.

And now there she was, talking to him like they were old friends.

"Luna?"

"Yes?"

"That thing about your mother… Do you miss her?" as soon the worlds left his lips, George regretted his own stupidity: how could she not miss her own mom?

"Very much. But I know my father misses her more: they were really soul mates, you know? She held the house together, despites almost destroying it every time she tried a new spell" a light chuckle came from her "Dad tells me how much we assemble, me and my mom, however since she had gone, we've tried to replace her crazy ideas and behaves by being crazy ourselves"

The silence that followed made her shiver. Taking of his own suit e posting it over Luna's shoulder, he murmured:

"I'm sorry for asking about your mom."

"Actually, I'm glad you did"

An explosion of claps and happy laughs came from the tent. George looked over his shoulder, his expressions a little bit hurt as the cheers echoed through the garden. Luna followed the movement, however watching his expression, like a child being kept away from a party because of the age gap.

"Are you going to tell me who made you upset?" she asked, pretending not loving the warmth she was feeling from George's clothe, getting even better when her nose caught his sent.

"What makes you think that was a "who" and not an "it"?"

"I don't mind acting the way I act, we should always be and love ourselves, but it really hurts when someone calls me 'crazy' or 'loony Lovegood'. Makes you feel less…"

"…accepted." Concluded George letting out a sigh. Luna meant no harm for anyone ever, still people seek her, taking and hiding her things, calling her by unbearable names. If she could handle that, why couldn't he? "These two girls came for the wedding and me and Fred walked them to their seats. You know how we are, specially my brother, unable to keep his hands inside his pockets. At the end of the ceremony, I was bringing a drink for them when I overheard 'and the ear thing it's disgusting. We should only deal with the other one, at least he doesn't look like a redhead troll.' ''

"So you are upset because of some girl gossip?"

"Absolutely not. It might sound pretty impossible to believe, but I've been dumped before" given her a wink, he laied on the grass, staring to the night "however from that moment I noticed people where really commenting this ear thing, some even pointed at me like a freak. Whenever I talked to someone, they keep staring and staring, clearly no appreciating my new look. So since I didn't want to ruin my brother's wedding, I came out here for some thinking"

"And I came looking for you" added Luna with a soft smile.

"So you did."

Without thinking, George's hand reached the girl's back, gently brushing the end of her hair, sometimes caressing her. Only then, he noticed how glad he was for Luna coming over just for a talk, sharing her past and feeling, trying to make him feel better. She was a saint. Like him, who was "holey".

"Luna, why were you looking for me?" he sudden remembered her saying that, but never given her motive.

"Oh, I wanted to dance. My dad got tired and everybody else was already taken; I'm not saying you were my last choice, though." Giving a quick glance towards George just to see if he got it in the wrong way, Luna saw him with a smirk in a face, standing up e offering his hand to her.

"I must tell you, usually I'm an exemplary dancer, but today I might step on your toes two or three time before losing my balance" helping her up, George tried not to blush with the smile he receive as answer.

"If you don't mind me stepping on your shoes as well…"

"Maybe I'll mind a little." – and with a final grin, George held her and started guiding Luna throw a slow dance for her own safety, since he didn't trust his own feet at that point.

The music coming from the party was fast and cheerful, while the music the both were dancing was slow and calm. George struggled with himself, his head was spinning giving him a hard time to focus on the dance and Luna at the same time, so once in while he tripped, stepped on Luna's feet until his pride put a final dot on that, making him let her go gently.

"I'm sorry, darling, but you probably won't be able to walk tomorrow if we keep going" he chuckled, actually feeling like crap inside.

"Oh, I don't mind. You're not that heavy"

"Not that heavy? First you call me old, now fat? My dear Luna, I won't forget about this"

Laughing, she approached him, holding right hand while the left one rested on her waist. George looked down at her, trying to ignore the strange feeling on his chest. Luna was the first to be kind to him at the whole damn event, and now he started to feel unable to let her go. Still, every party has it end. He found himself powerless upon that fate and incapable of imaging what he would do when that time comes.

She would left and then what? The magic would be gone and he would be left alone? The picture seemed pretty clear since everyone in the family were having the best time of their lifes under the tent and he was outside trying to find a way for making Luna stay. Perhaps he could ask his mom for inviting her and Mr. Lovegood to stay for the rest of the summer. Well, at the end of the day, he could always go visit her.

"You seem conflicted" said Luna with a concerned look on her face.

"I was just wondering: Why did you want to ask me for a dance? Why not Fred?"

His answer was a shy smile. Curiosity made him stop de dance e pull her closer.

"Why?"

"Because, on contrary of Fred, I like you." Said her with a shy gaze.

That only made George frown;

"And don't like Fred? What my lowlife brother have done to you to…?

"You misunderstood: I _like_ you. Since third my third year, to be more exactly." Luna was talking with such a calm and distant tone that George couldn't help himself but wonder if she was even aware of the words coming out of her mouth.

And it hit him: Luna Lovegood had a crush on him. And was confessing. Even after having seen his scars that girl dared to straight face say she had feelings for him. It was so out of the blue George didn't notice his shocked stare over her, and how he held her closer a little too firm to be comfortable, yet Luna kept quiet, waiting for his answer now as she did before.

Did he felt the same? Yes, deeply. Even now, with the party, and the war and still scratching feeling on his missing ear, George still could feel in peace just by standing close to her.

"May I kiss you?" mother would come after his soul if he didn't act like a gentleman, specially towards a family's friend.

Luna looked pleasantly surprised with the request, as she didn't expected for him to return her feelings. She gave a soft nod while smiling, watching as he tentatively caressed her face, reaching down for her angelic frame.

Her lips were soft and warm, tasting a little bit like the same chocolate sweets that were available at the party. Her embrace made him sigh in pleasure, just wanting to feel more and more of her tinny body. Trying not to crush her between his arms, George carefully let one hand on her waist, the other pulling her head up, knowing that even bending over, he was still far too tall for the girl.

Luna then started kissing him more slowly, savoring touching him with caution, her right hand caressing the hair near to the missing ear. The fact that she was not repulsed or scared at his wound made him lick her bottom lip, badly waiting for Luna properly open her mouth, searching her tongue with his own. The nails scratching the back of his neck cause George's body response in a way he did not think were polite towards a creature innocent as the girl between his arms. Gently pulling her away, he stepped away, turning his back to her. What was he thinking? She was sixteen, for Merlin's sake!

"I'm sorry, George, did I make something wrong?" with a small voice, Luna tried to figure out what just happened: everything seemed so perfect minutes ago, she couldn't believe she was actually kissing George Weasley! And it was taken away so fast it made her scared.

"Don't apologize, Luna, it wasn't your fault" after verifying if he was presentable now, George met the girl's gaze, still feeling the urge of jumping on her and kissing her brains out until one of their parents came to stop that indecorum. "I felt dizzy for a second"

She let out a relief sigh: so there was no regrets.

"Oh, I see. Do you feel better now?"

"Like never before" said him with a grin, holding her once more. "Can I ask you something?"

"I suppose."

"Is your father going to search after you if we stay here for a little more?"

"I guess, me and him usually stay together on parties, since no one seems interest on talking with us." Another sad statement coming in such a casual way out from her mouth.

George chuckled, now feeling more able to return to the party with a real smile on his face.

"Well, in that case, it's better if I get you inside, right? After all" he stole a quick kiss from her before pulling Luna by her hand "I think I own you a proper slow dance."

* * *

 **N.A.: Hello, dear! First of all, thank you so much for reading this! Yes, I'm crazy about George and Luna pairing 3 It seems so...right!**

 **Second, I want to apologize for any mistake on my story (You see, English it's not my first language XD), but I hope I did well on sending the message. It was my first published Fanfic in English, so...I'll be glad if you enjoyed.**

 **Third, I'm always open for new ideas or suggestions and criticism. Even if I wrote it all wrong and sounded dumb sometimes, please, let me know, so I can improve to make better content for you all!**

 **Fourth, December 4th I'll be publishing the First Chapter of my book, if you wanna take a look, just check my Art of Blyez account to more information! Thank you all again**


End file.
